Mighty Mice
by Andrea O'Down
Summary: Biker Mice from Mars/Mighty Ducks. Bei der Geschichte handelt es sich um ein Wichtelgeschenk für eine Freundin. Draganus braucht für seine neueste Erfindung eine bestimmte Zutat, und die findet er ausgerechnet in... CHICAGO!


„Und du bist dir absolut sicher, Boss?", fragte Chameleon an den Saurian Overlord gewandt.

„Aber selbstverständlich!", erwiderte Draganus und deutete auf den riesigen Bildschirm seines Hauptcomputers, der die Karte einer Stadt zeigte. „Genau hier befindet sich eine venusianische Nebelorchidee. Der Scanner kann sich nicht täuschen." Er wies mit der Klaue auf einen kleinen roten Punkt.

„Und die sollen wir dir holen?", fragte Chameleon weiter. Die mahnenden Blicke von Siege und Wraith, die neben ihm standen, ignorierte er geflissentlich.

„Ich brauche sie für eine spezielle Mixtur, also ja, ihr sollt sie mir holen!" Die Stimme des Overlords klang schon etwas wütend.

„Kennst du auch das Zauberwort?", fragte Chameleon wieder und wippte von den Fersen auf die Zehen und wieder zurück. Siege und Wraith gingen sicherheitshalber einen Schritt zur Seite. Draganus schnaubte hörbar.

„Ich gebe dir sogar einen Tipp", fuhr der kleine grüne Saurier fort. „Es kommen zwei t darin vor." Siege und Wraith machten sicherheitshalber noch einen Schritt zur Seite.

Draganus knurrte hörbar und richtete seinen Armlaser auf Chameleon. „FLOTT!"

Chameleon wich ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Genau, das war's!", lachte Chameleon verlegen. „Bis später, Boss!" Und schon betätigte er  
seinen Teleporter.

Siege und Wraith verneigten sich leicht vor Draganus und aktivierten dann ebenfalls ihre Teleporter.

„Wieso der Boss immer so schlechte Laune hat, ich versteh es nicht!", jammerte Chameleon. „Nicht mal mit einem Späßchen kann man ihn aufmuntern."

Siege ignorierte das Gerede seines Kumpans. „Es ist gleich da vorne", sagte er und deutete auf ein weißes Gebäude. „Das wird ein Kinderspiel! Es ist weit und breit niemand zu sehen."

„Mir schwant Übles", sagte da Wraith kopfschüttelnd, und kaum hatte er das ausgesprochen, als plötzlich Motorenlärm zu hören war, und auf einmal rund um sie herum Quads mit grimmig dreinblickenden und bewaffneten Fahrern auftauchten.

„Ich hasse es, wenn du Recht hast", fauchte Chameleon.

Währenddessen flog die Aerowing auf besagte Stadt zu.

„Ist das nicht ein schöner Tag, um zu einem Freundschaftsspiel zu fliegen?", fragte Nosedive fröhlich.

„Da geb ich dir Recht, kleiner Bruder", antwortete Wildwing.

Tanya machte sich gerade am Bordcomputer zu schaffen.

„Leute, das glaubt ihr nicht!", rief sie aufgeregt. „Ich habe Drake One per Funkverbindung mit der Aerowing verbunden, sodass wir seine Technik auch unterwegs nutzen können.

Gleichzeitig nutzt Drake One aber auch die Raptor als Transmitter und kann über sie Daten empfangen."  
„Danke für die Auskunft, Tanya"", gab Nosedive gelangweilt zurück.

Wildwing jedoch war hellhörig geworden. „Was bedeutet das für uns?"

„Nun ja, dass wir Teleporter-Energie nun auch über die Aerowing orten können, beispielsweise. So, wie…" – in diesem Augenblick ging der Alarm los – „…jetzt."

„Woher wissen die Saurier, dass wir hier sind?", fragte Mallory sofort.

„Ich denke, das wissen sie nicht", gab Tanya zurück. „Es kann purer Zufall sein."

„Wie dem auch sei", sagte Wildwing. „Wir sehen uns das besser an."

Seufzend beschleunigte Nosedive das Flugzeug. „Kann man nicht mal mehr zu einem Freundschaftsspiel fliegen, ohne gegen die Ekelechsen kämpfen zu müssen?"

In diesem Augenblick flog die Aerowing über die Stadtgrenze hinweg, und kurz war auch das Stadtschild zu erkennen – Chicago.

„Wah!", schrie Chameleon und wich einem Laserschuss aus. „Wo bleiben die Hunterdrones?"

„Die ersten zehn haben sie doch schon erledigt!", erwiderte Siege und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung eines roten Blechhaufens.

„Ja, aber davor wurden fünf von denen erledigt", erwiderte Wraith und schleuderte einen Feuerball auf ein Quad, traf eines der Vorderräder, woraufhin sich das Quad überschlug und gegen eine Wand knallte. Fahrer und Beifahrer krochen auf allen vieren von dem Quad weg, ehe dieses in Flammen aufging.

„Sechs", verbesserte Wraith sich grinsend.

Doch dieses Grinsen erstarb sogleich wieder, als ein neuer Schwung Quads um die Ecke bog.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte der dunkle Magier.

„Tja, ich schätze, da bleibt uns nur eines übrig", gab Chameleon zurück und ging festen Schrittes, die Laserkanone auf die Quads gerichtet, auf die Gegner zu. Wraith und Siege warfen sich einen verunsicherten Blick zu, doch just in diesem Augenblick ließ sich Chameleon auf die Knie fallen.

„Wir ergeben uns, wir ergeben uns! Bitte tut uns nichts!", rief er und warf die Laserkanone in hohem Bogen von sich.

Siege und Wraith seufzten, ehe auch sie sich ihrer Waffen entledigten und die Hände in die Höhe streckten.

Wenig später hielten drei Motorräder mit quietschenden Reifen.

„Nein, nein!", brüllte einer der Fahrer, als er die zerstörten Quads und rauchenden Roboterüberreste sah. „Nein!"

„Was hast du denn, Vinnie?", fragte der Fahrer des blauen Motorrads.

„Wir haben die Schlägerei verpasst!", jammerte Vinnie.

„Vielleicht noch nicht ganz", sagte Fahrer Nummer Drei und deutete nach oben.

Die Aerowing flog über sie hinweg. Die Luke des Fliegers öffnete sich, und vier Paragleiter stürzten sich ins Freie und landeten wenig später vor den drei Motorradfahrern.

Mallory klappte ihren Gleiter hoch, fasste sofort zu ihrer Kanone und zielte auf die drei

Motorradfahrer.

„Also, wie Siege und Co. sehen die aber nicht aus", stellte sie trocken fest.

„Da geb ich dir Recht", erwiderte Wildwing, deutete dann aber auf einen roten Blechhaufen. „Das hier dafür umso mehr."

Auch Duke musterte die drei Motorradfahrer. „An ihrem Stil könnten sie auch noch arbeiten."

„Ja, Bikerklamotten sind doch so was von out! Aber vielleicht wissen sie, wo die Ekelechsen abgeblieben sind", sagte Nosedive und trat einen Schritt nach vorne.

„He, ihr komischen Vögel!", rief der den dreien zu. „Habt ihr hier zufällig ein paar überdimensionierte Reptilien auf zwei Beinen und mit schlechten Manieren rumlaufen sehen?"

„Also, um eines klarzustellen, die Vögel seid ihr", sagte einer der drei und nahm seinen Helm ab. „Denn wir sind Mäuse."

Nosedive klappte regelrecht der Schnabel auf, als er vor sich einen großen braunen Mäuserich sah.

Modo und Vinnie taten es ihrem Anführer gleich und nahmen ebenfalls ihre Helme ab.

„Dann hätten wir das ja geklärt", sagte Wildwing. „Ihr seid Mäuse, wir sind Enten. Bleibt nur mehr die Frage, wo die Echsen abgeblieben sind."

„So rein auf Verdacht würde ich sagen, dass Limburger hat sie sich geschnappt", sagte Rico.

„Ein Käse hat sich unsere Erzfeinde geschnappt?" Nosedive kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Käse trifft es nicht ganz, aber es ist auch nicht weit daneben", sagte Modo.

„Hä?" Nosedive erschien regelrecht ein Fragezeichen über dem Kopf.

„Hmmm, vielleicht sollten wir das irgendwo besprechen, wo es ruhiger ist", schlug Rico vor. „Ich kenne da einen passenden Ort."

„Woher sollen wir wissen, dass wir euch trauen können?", fragte Wildwing.

„Könnt ihr nicht", gab Rico zurück. „Wir aber umgekehrt genauso wenig. Also würde ich sagen, es ist wieder ausgeglichen."

Wildwing nickte. „Einverstanden."

Da fuhr Vinnie ganz knapp an Mallory heran. „Wenn du magst, kannst du mit mir mitfahren, Süße."  
Mallory bedachte ihn lediglich mit einem kühlen Blick, ehe sie sich umdrehte, ihren Gleiter wieder herunterklappte, Anlauf nahm und sich in die Lüfte erhob.

Rico kicherte. „Ich glaube, die hat dich eiskalt abserviert, Vinnie."

Vinnie zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. „Tja, dann ist sie selber schuld."

Dann setzte er sich seinen Helm auf und fuhr los.

Grinsend tat Modo es ihm gleich.

„Folgt uns einfach", wandte sich Rico noch an die Enten und fuhr dann ebenfalls los.

Wildwing, Duke und Nosedive sahen sich noch kurz an, starteten dann aber auch ihre Gleiter und kehrten zur Aerowing zurück.

„Wow, das ist ja Wahnsinn!", rief Tanya und beugte sich über die Laserkanone, die auf der Werkbank in Charleys Garage lag. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass man auch so die Spannung ausgleichen könnte."

„Es waren auch Versuche nötig", erklärte Charley und lächelte Tanya an. „Aber nun läuft es wie ein Uhrwerk."

Vinnie und Nosedive saßen auf der Couch und stopften Hotdogs und Kräuterlimo in sich hinein, während sie sich über Musik unterhielten.

Duke und Mallory hatten sich etwas abseits an die Wand gelehnt und beobachteten die Anderen lieber. Duke war die Art der drei Mäuse einfach zu ungehobelt, und Mallory sah lieber einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und Vinnie.

Modo und Grin versuchten sich gerade im Armdrücken. Irgendwie sah Grin das wohl als besondere Herausforderung an, und er schaffte es sogar, Modos Metallarm nach einiger Anstrengung auf die Tischplatte zu drücken.

„Nicht schlecht, Alter!", lobte Modo ihn und klopfte dem grauen Erpel anerkennend auf die Schulter. „Aber dir ist schon klar, dass ich dich habe gewinnen lassen."

„Wie wir zu unseren Siegen gelangen, ist nebensächlich, solange wir diese nicht mit unehrenhaften Mitteln erkämpfen", sagte Grin ruhig.

.„Ähm, ja, wie auch immer", sagte Modo etwas unsicher. „Noch ne Runde?"

Grin nickte lediglich.

„Also, lass mich das noch mal zusammenfassen", sagte Wildwing zu Rico. „Ihr habt hier mit Plutarkiern unter einem gewissen Limburger zu kämpfen, die den ganzen Planeten zerstören wollen?"

„Korrekt", gab Rico zurück. „Und ihr habt es mit einem größenwahnsinnigen Saurier und seinem Gefolge zu tun, der den gesamten Planeten erobern will."

Wildwing nickte, sagte dann aber: „Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie sich gegenseitig außer Gefecht setzen?"

„Tja, das ist wohl die große Preisfrage."

„Chefchen", sagte Greasepit, als er in Limburgers Büro trat. „Die Wachen haben was ganz  
was Komisches gefunden."

„Und was soll das sein?", fragte Limburger.

„Das da", erklärte Greasepit und deutete auf die Tür.

Gerade wurden Chameleon, Siege und Wraith, alle drei gefesselt, in das Büro geführt.

Limburgers Augen blitzten kurz auf. „Interessant", sagte er lediglich, erhob sich und trat hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor.

„Wir sind geliefert", quietschte Chameleon.

„Ich bin Laurence Lactavius Limburger", stellte Limburger sich vor.

Doch während er das tat, erschien nicht weit von ihm ein helles Licht, und mit dem typischen Geräusch eines Teleporters erschien Draganus auf der Bildfläche.

„Und ich bin Draganus, der Letzte der Saurian Overlords", sagte er zu Limburger, der nun doch etwas überrascht zu ihm hinschaute.

„Boss, oh, Boss!", rief Chameleon. "Was bin ich froh, dich zu sehen!"

„Ein Saurian Overlord!", sagte dieser. „Womit habe ich diese Ehre verdient? Ich selbst gehöre einer alten Rasse an, dem Volk der…"

„…Plutarkier", unterbrach Draganus ihn. „Das rieche ich bis hier."

„Oh, wie schön! Wir sind bei den Saurian Overlords während ihrer Abwesenheit also nicht in Vergessenheit geraten!"

„Keineswegs", erwiderte Draganus. „Und um Ihre Frage zu beantworten: Sie verdanken meine Anwesenheit dem Umstand, dass sich hier in dieser Stadt etwas befindet, das mir von großem Nutzen sein könnte."

„Nun denn", sagte Limburger und drückte die Fingerspitzen seiner Hände gegeneinander. „Da unsere Völker schon immer gute geschäftliche Beziehungen zueinander gepflegt haben, bin ich mir sicher, dass wir uns einig werden können."

„Aber gewiss doch", erwiderte Draganus.

„Also gut, Sie erhalten von mir das einzige Exemplar der äußerst seltenen venusianischen Nebelorchidee, das sich in meiner privaten Sammlung befindet, um damit Ihren lähmenden Nebel herzustellen und damit den Planeten zu erobern. Im Gegenzug erhalten wir nach erfolgreicher Eroberung 65 Prozent der Rohstoffe dieses Planeten. Wäre das so in etwa in Ihrem Sinne?"

„Durchaus." Draganus streckte Limburger seine rechte Hand hin, die dieser ergriff.

Beide grinsten, als sie sich die Hände schüttelten.

„Ähm, Boss, hast du nicht was vergessen?"

Draganus warf Chameleon einen Blick zu. „Ach ja, wenn es keine Umstände macht, wäre es schön, wenn Sie meine Gefolgsmänner freilassen könnten."

„Selbstverständlich." Limburger nickte. „Greasepit! Binde die Gefangenen los!"

„Aber Chefchen, Gefangene soll man doch nicht losbinden!"

„Das weiß ich, du Nullhirn, aber es sind nun nicht mehr unsere Gefangenen! Jetzt mach schon!"

„Also, da soll sich einer auskennen!", murmelte Greasepit, als er die Fesseln der drei Saurier löste. „Erst sind's Gefangene, dann sind's Gefangen, die ich losbinden soll, und dann sind's auf einmal keine Gefangenen mehr."

Kurz darauf gab Tanyas Funkgerät ein lautes Piepsen von sich.

„Oh, das ist nicht gut", sagte die Technikerin, als sie es öffnete und auf den Bildschirm sah.

„Wildwing, Drake One hat etwas Seltsames geortet. Teleporter-Energie und eine außerirdische Energie, die er nicht zuordnen kann."

„Diesen Drake One musst du mir unbedingt zeigen!", sagte da Charley. „Das muss ja ein wahres Wunderwerk der Technik sein."

„Das ist er, keine Frage. Also, wenn du mal nach Anaheim kommst…"

„Tanya!", mischte sich da Wildwing ein. „Wo hat Drake One diese Energien geortet?"

„Ja, Mädels, hebt euch euer Technikgelaber für das Kaffeekränzchen auf!", sagte da auch Nosedive. Der blonde Erpel erntete dafür von beiden Damen mehr als nur vernichtende Blicke.

„Nicht weit von hier", erklärte Tanya, als sie sich wieder ihrem Funkgerät zugewandt hatte.

„Ich leite euch die Koordinaten weiter." Und schon piepsten die Funkgeräte aller sechs Ducks.

„Ich weiß, wo das ist", sagte Rico, als er einen Blick auf Wildwings Funkgerät geworfen hatte. „Das ist Limburgers Tower. Wie es aussieht, haben das Fischgesicht und eure schuppigen Möchtegern-Eroberer ein paar Gemeinsamkeiten gefunden."

„Na, dann los!", rief Vinnie.

Und mit diesen Worten sprang er auch schon auf und schwang sich auf sein Motorrad.

„Und was soll das werden?", fragte Wildwing.

„Na, wir fahren los, schlagen alles kurz und klein, bringen zum Abschluss Limburgers Tower zum Einsturz, und das war's dann."

„He, das gefällt mir!", rief Nosedive schnappte sich seinen Helm und sprang hinter Vinnie auf dessen Motorrad.

„Mir aber gar nicht", sagte Wildwing ruhig, packte seinen Bruder am Arm und zog ihn wieder von Vinnies Maschine. „Wir brauchen einen Plan."

„Wozu das denn?", fragte Vinnie verwirrt.

„Nein, Vincent, Wildwing hat Recht", sagte da Rico. „Wir haben es hier vermutlich nicht nur mit Limburger zu tun. Wir sollten uns abstimmen."

Vinnie murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches und stieg wieder von seiner Maschine.

„Irgendwelche Vorschläge?", fragte Rico an Wildwing gewandt.

„Was Draganus angeht, ja", erwiderte dieser.

„Und was den Rest angeht, können wir helfen", führte Rico Wildwings Gedankengang zu Ende.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich auf dem Dach von Limburgers Tower eine illustre Gesellschaft eingefunden. Karbunkel und der Mutant Frederick waren zu den vier Sauriern, Limburger und Greasepit gestoßen. In der Mitte des Daches war ein riesiger, dampfender Behälter aufgestellt. Dort füllte Draganus eben eine leuchtend gelbe Flüssigkeit ein.

„Mit Verlaub, Euer stinkend Käsigkeit", wandte sich da Karbunkel an Limburger, der etwas abseits stand. „Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass dieser Saurier einfach so in mein Labor spazieren, mir Befehle erteilen und meine Ausrüstung benutzen durfte, frage ich mich, ob es tatsächlich so gut ist, mit ihm Geschäfte zu machen. Echsen sind nicht gerade für ihre Worttreue bekannt."

„Mein lieber Doktor", erwiderte Limburger. „Natürlich machen wir keine Geschäfte mit diesen Echsen. Aber diese Mixtur, die dieser Obersaurier da zusammenbraut, klingt durchaus vielversprechend. Wenn sie funktioniert, werden wir die Echsen überwältigen und die wertvolle Mixtur an uns nehmen."

„Oh, ich verstehe!", rief Karbunkel aus. „Ein guter Plan, ein wirklich guter Plan!"

„Selbstverständlich!", gab Limburger zurück. „Er stammt ja auch von mir."

In der Zwischenzeit rannte Frederick auf Wraith zu. Dieser wehrte den Mutanten mit einem Feuerball ab, was Fredericks Rückseite doch etwas ansengte.

„Juhuuuuu!", jubelte der Mutant. „Noch mal! Noch mal!"

„Lord Draganus", wandte sich Wraith an den Saurian Overlord, während er abermals einen Feuerball auf Frederick schleuderte, was diesen vor Freude aufjauchzen ließ. „Wie lange müssen wir diesen Plutarkier und seine Handlanger noch ertragen?"

„Bis ich hier fertig bin, Wraith", erklärte Draganus.

„Dann hast du also nicht vor, dein Wort zu halten?" Wraith grinste böse.

„Habe ich das jemals getan?" Auch Draganus konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Aber ich habe diese venusianische Nebelorchidee gebraucht. Deswegen müssen wir wohl oder übel noch etwas durchhalten."

„Wie du befiehlst", erwiderte Wraith und warf den nächsten Feuerball nach Frederick.

„Okay, wir haben alle unsere lieben Feindchen auf einem Fleck versammelt", gab Duke seinen Kameraden per Funk durch. Der graue Erpel war auf einem nahe gelegenen Dach in Deckung gegangen und beobachtete das Geschehen durch ein Fernglas.

„Sie haben eine Art Riesenkochtopf aufgestellt, aber wie ich Draganus kenne, ist er nicht unbedingt dabei, ein Festmahl vorzubereiten."

„Hat der ‚Kochtopf' einen Deckel, und wie groß ist er in etwa?", fragte Tanya über Funk.

„Er wird gerade verschlossen und dampft wie verrückt", erklärte Duke. „Und das Ding dürfte etwa zwei Meter hoch sein."

„Oh-oh, das ist nicht gut", sagte Tanya zu Wildwing und den Anderen. „So, wie es aussieht, will Draganus das, was auch immer da in diesem Behälter ist, verdampfen lassen. Und bei der Größe könnte der Dampf eine nicht gerade geringe Reichweite haben."

„Gut, dann sollten wir diesen Hexenkessel mal lieber vorzeitig entsorgen", sagte Wildwing. „Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt."

Mallory, Nosedive, Grin und Tanya nickten, und auch Duke gab über Funk seine Einsatzbereitschaft bekannt.

„Dasselbe gilt für euch", wandte sich Rico an Vinnie und Modo, die ebenfalls nickten.

Die drei Mäuse schwangen sich auf ihre Maschinen und fuhren los.

„Keine Angst, wir werden auch, falls möglich, etwas übrig lassen", rief Vinnie den Enten im Vorbeifahren grinsend zu.

„Das will ich hoffen!", rief Nosedive ihm noch hinterher.

Draganus drückte eben ein paar Tasten an einer Vorrichtung, die an dem riesigen Behälter befestigt war.

„Nur noch fünf Minuten, dann können wir einen ersten Versuch mit dem lähmenden Nebel starten", erklärte er.

„Tja, so was Blödes aber auch, dass eure Party in drei Minuten wegen Geruchsbelästigung vorzeitig beendet sein wird!", sagte da Rico, während er, Vinnie und Modo ihre Motorräder unweit der feindlichen Versammlung zum Stehen brachten. Die drei waren, wie so oft, die Wand von Limburgers Tower hochgefahren.

„Jahahah, so sieht's aus!", rief Vinnie übermütig und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, mit seinem Motorrad eine waghalsige Drehung zu machen.

„Wer ist denn das?", fragte Draganus leicht irritiert.

„Lord Draganus, darf ich Ihnen die Plage meines Lebens vorstellen? Die Biker Mäuse vom Mars!", erklärte Limburger.

„Erlauben Sie mir, Ihnen bei der Ausrottung dieser Plage behilflich zu sein", sagte Draganus lediglich und drückte einen Knopf an seinem Teleporter, woraufhin in etwa zwanzig Hunterdrones auf dem Dach auftauchten.

Doch kaum waren die Roboter da, als auch schon der erste von ihnen in Stücke geschossen wurde, allerdings entstammte dieser Schuss nicht einer der Laserkanonen der drei Motorräder, nein, dieser Schuss war von oben abgefeuert worden.

Draganus sah nach oben, nur um sich gleich darauf mit der Hand gegen die Stirn zu schlagen.

„Neiiiiiiin!", brüllte er, denn er hatte die Aerowing entdeckt, von der sich gerade Wildwing, Mallory und Grin abseilten.

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass das da Ihre persönlichen Plagegeister sind?", fragte Limburger. „Sie erlauben?" Und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, richtete er eine Laserkanone auf die Enten, doch noch ehe er abdrücken konnte, traf ihn ein Puck gegen die Brust.

„Was zum…?"

Nosedive war seitlich mit einem der Paragleiter der Ducks an den Plutarkier herangeflogen und hatte diesen Schuss abgefeuert. Duke befand sich soeben ebenfalls mit einem Paragleiter auf dem Landeanflug zum Dach, entledigte sich aber des Geräts, indem er sich aus der Halterung befreite und mit einem Satz auf dem Boden landete, während der Gleiter inmitten der Gruppe von Hunterdrones abstürzte. Das hatte natürlich eine Explosion zur Folge, die ein paar Hunterdrones in ihre Einzelteilte zerlegte.

„Tse, jetzt darf ich aber auch mal!", sagte Vinnie, fuhr auf die Hunterdrones zu und machte mit den Lasern seiner Maschine zwei von ihnen reif für den Schrottplatz. Nun mischten sich auch Modo und Rico in das Geschehen ein, und auch die restlichen Ducks wollten mitmischen.

Chameleon legte gerade auf Vinnie an, was von diesem jedoch nicht bemerkt wurde, da er mit Wraiths Feuerbällen beschäftigt war, doch Mallory schoss Chameleon einen Puck gegen den Arm.

Erst durch den Schmerzenslaut des grünen Sauriers wurde Vinnie darauf aufmerksam. Er warf Mallory einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Gib's zu", rief er in ihre Richtung. „Du magst mich doch."

Mallory seufzte. „Und schon bereue ich es."

Grin warf einen Hunterdrone direkt vor Modo, den dieser mit seiner Maschine einfach überfuhr.

In der Zwischenzeit gab Rico Wildwing Rückendeckung, während dieser zu dem Behälter eilte. Dort angekommen machte er sich an dem Kontrollsystem des Behälters zu schaffen, und wenig später öffnete sich der Deckel.

„Tanya, du bist dran!", teilte er der Technikerin über Funk mit.

„Alles klar", erwiderte diese und flog näher mit der Aerowing heran. Sie betätigte ein paar Tasten im Cockpit der Aerowing, und plötzlich gaben die Kanonen der Aerowing keine Laserschüsse, sondern Flüssigkeit von sich.

Die blubbernde Masse im Inneren des Behälters veränderte die Farbe von leuchtend gelb zu einem dunklen Grün und hörte auf, zu blubbern.

„So, das war's", erklärte Tanya dann.

„Zeit für einen stilechten Abgang!", rief Duke und sprang hoch, um eines der Seile, die Tanya von der Aerowing herabließ, zu packen und daran hochzuklettern. Mallory, Grin und Wildwing taten es ihm gleich, während Nosedive mit seinem Paragleiter dafür sorgte, dass kein Hunterdrone, Schurke oder sonst jemand, der auf der Aerowing nichts zu suchen hatten, die Situation ausnutzte.

„Okay, wir sehen euch dann später!", rief Vinnie ihnen nach. „Auf geht's, Leute!"

Er sah Rico und Modo kurz an und fuhr dann los. Die beiden tauschten nur einen Blick aus und folgten ihm dann. Gemeinsam fuhren sie das Treppenhaus von Limburgers Tower hinunter und ließen auf ihrem Weg einige Granaten liegen.

„Neinneinneinneinnein!", rief Limburger und rannte wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn auf dem Dach herum. „Nicht schon wieder!"

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Siege Dr. Karbunkel.

„Ach, das werdet ihr gleich sehen", erwiderte dieser.

Greasepit nickte nur und zog einen kleinen rosa Schirm hervor, den er sofort aufspannte.

In diesem Augenblick krachte es laut, und der Boden unter ihnen begann merklich zu wanken. Und dann stürzte der Tower auch schon zusammen.

Im Fallen wandte sich Draganus an Limburger, der neben ihm zu Boden stürzte.

„Ich brauche wohl nicht zu erwähnen, dass unsere Vereinbarung hiermit nichtig ist, du stinkendes Fischgesicht!", knurrte Draganus und betätigte dann seinen Teleporter.

„Gleichfalls, du hässliche Echsenfratze!", brüllte Limburger zurück.

Auch Siege und Wraith betätigten im Fallen ihre Teleporter.

Karbunkel sah ihnen seufzend nach.

Dann aber entdeckte er Greasepit, der an seinem rosa Schirm langsam in Richtung Boden  
segelte.

Doch just in diesem Moment zückte Chameleon seine Laserkanone und schoss ein paar Löcher in Greasepits Schirm, ehe auch er sie zurück auf die Raptor teleportierte.

Greasepit sah verdattert zu seinem durchlöcherten Schirm, schrie dann aber auf, als der Schirm nun endgültig seinen Dienst verweigerte und er nun sogar noch schneller als Karbunkel in Richtung Boden stürzte.

Der Doktor konnte es sich natürlich nicht verkneifen und lachte auf, als Greasepit an ihm vorbeisauste.

„Und ihr seid euch sicher, dass ihr euch unser Spiel nicht ansehen wollt?", fragte Wildwing Rico.

Sie befanden sich vor Charleys Werkstatt. Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden.

„Ach, wir würden dort wohl etwas zu sehr auffallen, wenn wir die ganze Zeit unsere Helme tragen müssen", erwiderte der braune Mäuserich. „Aber euer Angebot mit der VIP-Lounge bei eurem nächsten Heimspiel nehmen wir gerne an." Er streckte Wildwing seine Hand hin. „Wir sehen uns dann in Anaheim. War mir eine Freude, Wildwing."

„Mir ebenso", sagte der weiße Erpel, als er Rico die Hand schüttelte.

„Es ist ganz einfach", erklärte Grin Modo. „Wenn du spürst, dass du wütend wirst, musst du einfach tief durchatmen, in dich hineinhorchen, und die Stille des Universums auf dich übertragen."

„Okay, alles…ähm…klar", sagte Modo mit etwas unsicherer Stimme. „Wird erledigt."

„Das hier ist mein Skype-Benutzername, hier findest du mein Facebook-Profil, und das ist meine private E-Mail-Adresse." Tanya überreichte Charley einen Zettel. „Und vergiss nicht, mir den Link dieses Technikforums zu schicken."

„Niemals! Den schick ich dir sofort, sobald ich wieder am Computer sitze."

Nosedive und Vinnie schlugen gerade ein.

„War echt nicht übel, Kumpel!", sagte Vinnie zu dem blonden Erpel.

„Da geb ich dir Recht", erwiderte dieser.

Dann sah Vinnie aber wie Mallory eben hinter Duke zur Aerowing gehen wollte.

„Warte mal, Süße!", rief er ihr zu und trat näher zu ihr hin. Mallory blieb stehen und sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Du bist dir also absolut sicher, dass du mir deine Telefonnummer nicht geben willst?", fragte Vinnie. „Weißt du, wenn du deine verloren hast, kannst du aber gerne auch meine haben."

In diesem Augenblick spürte Vinnie, wie ihn etwas am Hinterkopf traf. Er wandte sich um. Charley war an ihn herangetreten und hatte ihm eine Kopfnuss verpasst.

„Aua!", protestierte der weiße Mäuserich und rieb sich den Hinterkopf.

Mallory und Charley grinsten einander an, dann winkte Mallory der jungen Frau kurz zu und setzte dann ihren Weg zur Aerowing fort.

Kurz darauf hatten sich alle sechs Enten an Bord der Aerowing eingefunden, und das Flugzeug erhob sich in die Lüfte. Die Ducks winkten ihren neuen Freunden noch kurz zu und waren dann bald im Nachthimmel verschwunden.

„Nun, vielleicht benennen sie die Serie ja jetzt in ‚Mighty Mice' um", sagte Vinnie.

„Serie?" Rico sah den Mäuserich fragend an. „Wovon redest du, Vincent?"

Vinnie kratze sich am Kopf. „Ich…ähm… ich habe keine Ahnung."


End file.
